emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2012
Events *4th January - Jai Sharma attacks Cain Dingle, kicking one of his crutches and standing on his broken leg. *5th January - Cain Dingle's assailant is revealed as his own father Zak. *11th January - Aaron Livesy disowns his great-uncle Zak Dingle when he learns Zak was Cain's attacker. *13th January - Viv Hope and Terry Woods' memorial service is held. *25th January - Hazel Rhodes leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *26th January - Jai Sharma and Charity Tate marry. Debbie Dingle discovers she is pregnant. *7th February - Aaron Livesy and Adam Barton fight in the pub over Aaron's mum Chas Dingle and Adam's father John's fling. *10th February - Val Pollard leaves the village to stay in Portugal. *16th February - On their way to a hotel after reconciling, John and Moira Barton are involved in a car accident when the car skids on black ice and flips down a cliff. The car stops halfway, and Moira is rescued by Declan Macey and Katie Sugden. As they go to save John, the car falls down the rest of the cliff. John is later pulled from the car but dies from a cardiac arrest in hospital. (Final appearance of the character) *20th February - Zak Dingle suffers an anxiety attack. *21st February - Declan Macey introduces Charity Sharma and Nicola King to his new festival manager, Megan, neglecting to tell them she is also his half-sister. (First appearance of Megan Macey) *24th February - John Barton's funeral takes place. Roz Fielding returns for it, leaving the village again afterwards. (First appearance of the character since 2011 and final appearance of the character) *12th March - Paddy Kirk proposes to Rhona Goskirk in The Woolpack bathroom. *15th March - Suffering from grief from her father's death, Holly Barton takes a heroin overdose. She is found and rushed to hospital by Cain Dingle. *22nd March - Adam Barton confronts Cain Dingle in the garage, blaming Cain for ruining his family. Adam picks up a blowtorch and throws it in on some spilled petrol, igniting a fire and leaves an injured Cain lying on the floor. *27th March - After Sandy Thomas accidentally floods the kitchen at Mulberry Cottage, his son Ashley pushes him over. The entire incident is witnessed by Ashley's daughter Gabby. *5th April - After taking the blame for the garage fire, Aaron Livesy flees the country to France with his new love Ed Roberts. (Last appearance of the character until 2014) *9th April - Zak Dingle collapses in The Woolpack toilets. *19th April - Laurel Thomas walks in on her husband Ashley hitting his father Sandy. *27th April - Ashley Thomas is arrested for assault. *10th May - Whilst on the moors, Zak Dingle nearly falls off. He manages to grab a ledge. He is found by Cain Dingle. *11th May - Cain Dingle rescues a confused Zak Dingle from falling off a cliff and takes him to hospital. *13th May - Zak Dingle is sectioned in hospital. *16th May - Megan Macey sees her son Robbie Lawson for the first time since he was a baby. (First appearance of Robbie) *24th May - Val Pollard returns after three months in Portugal. *28th May - Alicia Gallagher punches Val Pollard after she insults her stepson David Metcalfe. Val calls the police and Alicia is arrested. *6th June - Gennie Walker discovers she is pregnant. *18th June - David Metcalfe proposes to Alicia Gallagher. *20th June - Holly and Hannah Barton leave the village to move to London. (Final appearance of Hannah Barton and last appearance of Holly until 2016 and Hannah until 2018 as as the gender transitioned Matty). *26th June - Nikhil Sharma proposes to Gennie Walker. She rejects him, believing he isn't proposing because he loves her. *27th June - Val Pollard accidentally runs over Eric Pollard on her moped. Gennie Walker changes her mind about Nikhil Sharma's proposal and accepts. *4th July - Alicia Gallagher's hen night takes place. *5th July - David Metcalfe and Alicia Gallagher marry. *9th July - Alicia Metcalfe is sentenced to a year in prison for assaulting Val Pollard. *17th July - Amy Wyatt meets a man at a bar and flirts with him, but she is angrily slapped by his girlfriend. Amy then realises it is her mother Kerry. (First appearance of the character) *23rd July - Cameron Murray proposes to Debbie Dingle. *1st August - Kerry Wyatt is admitted to hospital after suffering a diabetic coma. *2nd August - Amelia Spencer is christened. *6th August - Paddy Kirk and Rhona Goskirk's stag and hen nights take place. *9th August - Paddy Kirk and Rhona Goskirk marry. *23rd August - Chas Dingle proposes to Dan Spencer. However, when she can't admit she loves him, he rejects her. *24th August - Dan Spencer proposes to Chas Dingle. *7th September - Declan Macey proposes to Katie Sugden. *11th September - At Chas Dingle and Dan Spencer's engagement party, Carl King catches Chas and Cameron Murray kissing. *14th September - A fight between Marlon Dingle and Paddy Kirk results in Paddy assaulting a police officer, leading to the pair's arrest. Paddy tells wife Rhona Goskirk to take her and Marlon's son Leo to New Zealand without him, despite Leo being legally required to stay in the UK. *20th September - Kerry Wyatt collapses and is left in a diabetic coma. *21st September - Amy Wyatt's holiday in London ends abruptly when she discovers her mother Kerry is in a bad way in hospital. While visiting her, Kerry suffers a seizure. However, afterwards Kerry wakes up from her coma. *26th September - Sarah Sugden collapses in her bedroom and is found unconscious by her mother Debbie. *27th September - Debbie Dingle is told that her daughter Sarah is developing leukaemia. *4th October - Cameron Murray breaks into The Woolpack, but is stunned to discover the till empty. *5th October - Cameron Murray is questioned over the Woolpack burgulary. *16th October - Debbie Dingle and Gennie Walker go into labour. Carl and Jimmy King fight after Jimmy discovers Carl sold half of their business. *17th October - In a live episode to celebrate Emmerdale'''s 40th anniversary, Carl King is struck with a brick by Chas Dingle when he tries to force himself on her, but is killed when he is struck with the same brick by Cameron Murray during an argument. Before his death, Carl sends pictures to Debbie Dingle, revealing Cameron's affair with Chas. Declan Macey marries Katie Sugden and Dan Spencer marries Chas Dingle. Debbie gives birth to a son in hospital, while Gennie Walker gives birth to a daughter in B&B, assisted by Rhona Goskirk. *18th October - Adam Barton and Victoria Sugden discover Carl King's dead body. Jimmy King is arrested for Carl's murder. Debbie Dingle discovers Cameron Murray's affair with her aunt Chas Spencer. *22nd October - Debbie, Zak and Cain Dingle and Charity Sharma all confront Chas Spencer and Cameron Murray for their affair. Chas confesses that she killed Carl King (the real culprit being Cameron) and is arrested along with Cain and Charity (both for assaulting Cameron). *24th October - Chas Spencer is charged with Carl King's murder. *29th October - Debbie Dingle smashes up Cameron Murray's van and sets fire to his belongings. *31st October - Jimmy King drunkenly tells his wife Nicola and his half-sister Scarlett Nicholls (first apperance since 2011) that Carl murdered their father Tom 6 years ago. *1st November - Carl King's funeral takes place. *9th November - Marlon Dingle's dog Daisy is run over by Ashley Thomas. Paddy Kirk operates on Daisy and saves her life, despite being suspended. *12th November - Eric Pollard walks in on Kerry Wyatt snogging her daughter Amy's boyfriend Alex Moss. *14th November - Sarah Sugden Jr. has her transplant. *16th November - Cameron Murray is knocked out during a fight with Cain Dingle. *20th November - Bernice Blackstock returns to the village following the breakdown of her marriage to Charlie. (first appearance since 2004). Scarlett Nicholls leaves the village. (final appearance of the character). *22nd November - Katie Macey crashes her quad bike and falls down a mineshaft. *23rd November - Katie Macey falls further down the mineshaft after Declan Macey, Moira Barton and Andy Sugden's rescue attempt fails. *28th November - Katie Macey is rescued from the mineshaft when Zak and Sam Dingle find her. *3rd December - Chas Dingle's prison friend Tracey commits suicide off-screen in her prison cell after receiving five years imprisonment. *6th December - Steve Harland arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *10th December - The new locum vet (and Rhona Goskirk's friend) Vanessa Woodfield arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character). Edna Birch's dog Tootsie is diagnosed with spleen cancer. *13th December - Rachel Breckle goes into labour and gives birth to a premature son. *14th December - Archie Breckle is christened, with Sam Dingle as his godfather. *18th December - Alicia Gallagher returns from prison. Chas Spencer's trial begins. *20th December - Cameron Murray confesses to Alex Moss that he killed Carl King. *21st December - Chas Spencer is found not guilty of the murder of Carl King. Cameron Murray knocks Alex Moss unconscious and kidnaps him. *24th December - Cameron Murray kills Alex Moss after confessing that he killed Carl King. *25th December - After killing Alex Moss the previous day, Cameron Murray buries his body in the woods. Edna Birch's house is burgled. *26th December - Debbie Dingle tries to run over Cameron Murray, but narrowly misses him. Later, she smashes up her house in frustration. *27th December - Cameron Murray torches his van as part of a revenge plan against Debbie Dingle. Katie Sugden is readmitted to hospital after doubling in pain and undergoes surgery. However, there were complications and Katie's chances of having children are small. First appearance of Dom Andrews. *28th December - First appearance of Gemma Andrews. Real life events *28th April - Danny Miller wins 'Best Actor', Jackson's Choice wins 'Best Storyline' and John and Moira's Car Crash wins 'Spectacular Scene of the Year' at ''The British Soap Awards. *16th October - 40th anniversary of when Emmerdale first aired. *17th October - Emmerdale celebrates its 40th anniversary by airing a special live episode. *11th December - The first actress to play Angelica King, Sophie Firth, dies in hospital after her dress was set alight at her grandmother's house 9 days earlier. See also *Emmerdale in 2012 *Category:2012 episodes External links *2012 at Wikipedia Category:2012